


On Your Left, Eh?

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Genre: (and I question my life choices), Background Trubama, Canadian Political Humour, Crack, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Justin Trudeau goes for a jog in Washington DC, M/M, trubama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin glanced up in time to see a large blonde man barrel past him, and he slowed his pace.</p><p>“What the heck,” he said out loud, spinning to look at Happy through the open window of the black sedan that was trailing him. “I thought you said no one would get close to me,” he called.</p><p>“No one I didn't know,” Happy corrected him. “Trust me, that guy's not a threat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left, Eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo on Justin Trudeau's official Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/JustinPJTrudeau/photos/a.101277015648.106166.21751825648/10154196899545649/?type=3&theater).
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/142148909689/are-you-thinking-what-im-thinking-thats).

There were some days when Justin Trudeau really hated being Prime Minister. Like today, when it was actually warm out, and security wouldn't let him leave the hotel.

“I won't be gone long,” Justin promised. “An hour, ninety minutes, tops.”

“Sorry, sir,” the head of security said, without much sympathy.

Justin sighed. He was really missing Théo, his own head of security, who hadn’t been able to join him for the Nuclear Security Summit due to a family emergency. His replacement, Happy Hogan, had come very highly recommended, and Justin was glad he was good at his job, but still. He wanted to go for a run.

“Come on,” Justin pleaded. “I'm climbing the walls here. I have to get out, stretch my legs a little.”

“There's a gym in the basement, sir,” Happy replied. “Plenty of treadmills.”

“I know there's a—” Justin sighed again. “How about if you drive along behind me? I'm just going to the National Mall. Not far. I've always wanted to see it, you know.”

At last, there was a tiny crack in the facade — Happy looked puzzled — and Justin decided to use it to his advantage.

“Besides, it's so warm here,” he went on. “Back home I won't be able to jog in a t-shirt and shorts until June. Maybe even July.”

A flash of genuine pity crossed Happy’s face when Justin gestured down at his outfit: a red shirt and black shorts. _Good party colours_ , Sophie had teased him while he was packing his suitcase.

“All right,” Happy relented at last. “But no one gets near you unless I know who they are.”

“Fine,” Justin agreed. He didn't like crowds much anyway.

***

“On your left,” a voice said, alarmingly close to Justin's ear.

Justin glanced up in time to see a large blonde man barrel past him, and he slowed his pace.

“What the heck,” he said out loud, spinning to look at Happy through the open window of the black sedan that was trailing him. “I thought you said no one would get close to me,” he called.

“No one I didn't know,” Happy corrected him. “Trust me, that guy's not a threat.”

“Okay,” said Justin doubtfully, turning back to his run.

Before long, he heard fast, heavy footfalls approaching again. He looked over his shoulder before moving further to the right; from the looks of the blonde man, Justin wouldn’t want to collide with him.

Regardless, the man repeated his warning as he passed.

“You bet,” Justin agreed, thinking that the guy would get the message.

He had to be doing short bursts in this section of the mall, Justin decided. There was no way he was going that fast the whole way around. But Justin watched him until he turned a corner and disappeared from his sight, and the man showed no signs of slowing down.

“Not a threat,” Justin huffed. “Sure, except maybe to my dignity.”  

Justin wasn’t a professional athlete or anything, but he was pretty fit. Probably not fit enough to take down a Senator in the boxing ring like he had a few years ago, but he worked out. He did some distance running, especially when he was stressed out by important meetings like he was today, and, with Sophie’s help, he’d gotten really good at the more challenging yoga poses.

But he still had nothing on this blonde guy. So, the third time Justin heard him approaching, he decided to have a little fun.

“Hey, slow down, eh,” he called over his shoulder in a phony Canadian accent. “You’re making the most important Canuck on Capitol Hill look bad!”

The blonde man grinned and slowed down to match Justin’s pace. “I meant no disrespect, sir,” he greeted him, barely out of breath for all that running. “It’s just, I kind of need a lot of room, and I’d hate to—”

“It’s fine,” Justin laughed, floored by the other man’s politeness. He stopped and braced his hands on his knees, catching his breath. “Can you at least tell me what you’re doing, zooming by like that? You’re liable to hurt yourself, keeping up that pace.”

The blonde man’s expression turned quizzical. “You mean, you don’t— oh,” he said, a little flustered. He extended a hand. “Steve Rogers, sir.”

Justin stared a moment before shaking Captain America’s hand. “Justin Trudeau. No wonder my security guy said you weren’t a threat,” he said at last, with a grin that was bordering on giddy.

“Happy said that?” Steve asked. “Whoa, coming from him, that’s high praise. I’ll have to tell Tony, he’ll be pissed.”

“Tony?” Justin repeated stupidly.

“Stark,” Steve clarified. “He’s in town for the same talks you are.”

“Right,” Justin agreed. “Hope he’ll have something helpful to add.”

Steve nodded. “Knowing Tony, he’ll have plenty to add. Most of it’ll be sarcastic.”

Justin chuckled. “And you?”

“Me? Sarcastic? Nah,” Steve replied with an easy grin, and they laughed together.

“No, but seriously,” Steve went on a moment later. “I don’t go to those talk things. I, uh, tend to get a little impatient.”

“That makes two of us,” said Justin. “That’s why I begged Happy to let me out of the hotel this morning. Couldn’t stand being cooped up any longer.”

“But at least you’re cooped up with Barack, right?” said Steve with a sly smile.

Justin felt his already-flushed face get warmer. “I’m afraid that’s classified, Captain,” he replied, managing to retain at least a little dignity.

“Don’t worry, I have clearance,” Steve laughed. “But I should let you go. It was good to meet you, Mr. Prime Minister,” he said, shaking Justin’s hand again. “If Tony’s not too stressed after today’s meeting, we should all go out tonight. Sam would love to meet you.”

“That’d be great,” Justin said, maybe a little too enthusiastic at the idea of hanging out with the Avengers. “My daughter thinks Falcon’s the coolest,” he babbled.

“He is pretty cool.”

“She wants a set of wings just like his.”

“Don’t we all?” Steve smiled, warm and bright. “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised.

He turned away, but Justin stopped him. “Uh, Captain? Do you think I could get a picture?”

Steve hesitated. “Social media?” he asked, a little skeptically.

“No no,” Justin assured him. “For me and my family.”

“All right.”

They took a couple selfies, then Steve shook his hand once more before taking off again. Justin watched him go, already feeling like maybe he’d fallen into a dream.

“It’s been an hour, sir,” said Happy, who’d gotten out of the vehicle at some point while Justin and Steve were talking. “We should get back.”

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, too stunned to argue. “But first I want you to do something for me.”

Happy drove him to a popular running spot and got one of his men to take a picture for his Facebook. Justin captioned it himself, adding a description about the weather that he thought most Canadians would agree with, but really the photo was for him. He wanted some record of the day he’d run into Captain America.

* * *

After a few dozen more laps, Steve let himself into Sam’s house to shower and change, then headed over to the VA, stopping at Sam’s favorite deli on his way by. He knocked on the open door to Sam’s office and leaned on the door frame. Sam glanced up and grinned, which made Steve wish that they hadn’t agreed to no PDAs at work.

“Hey, baby,” Sam greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought you might want some lunch,” Steve suggested, holding up the little bag of sandwiches.

“My 11:30 cancelled, so that sounds great,” said Sam. “Give me ten minutes.”

“There’s something I want to tell you,” Steve said, once they’d unwrapped their lunch and closed the door.

“Should I be worried?” Sam asked between bites.

“No no,” Steve assured him. “It’s just kind of funny. I met somebody running this morning.”

“Yep, nothing to worry about,” Sam said. “There’s no way your flirting while running trick would work twice.”

“Hey,” Steve protested.

“So who’d you meet?” Sam carried on, like Steve hadn’t spoken.

“Prime Minister Trudeau.”

“Cool,” said Sam. He took a sip from the bottle of cola Steve had brought him. “Is it true he’s sleeping with Obama?”

Steve laughed outright at Sam’s candor. “You know that’s classified, Sam.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully. “Can’t blame him if he is. Obama’s totally on my list.”

“List?” Steve repeated.

“You know,” Sam said, “my exception list. Who I’d sleep with, even though I’m sleeping with you.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Are we allowed to have those?”

“If I am, you are. Why, is there someone you want on yours?” Sam teased, poking Steve in the ribs.

Steve considered this, then shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe Mr. Trudeau himself.”

It was Sam’s turn to be surprised. “Really?”

“Sure,” Steve said easily. “His policies alone are very sexy.”

“You would say that,” Sam muttered, and he went back to his sandwich.

“Plus,” Steve added a moment later. “Have you seen his hair?”


End file.
